


Mirror M!DB/Vorstag

by Nudebeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers take the time to explore an evening with each other's company, deep into a Raven Rock night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror M!DB/Vorstag

**Author's Note:**

> written as an art trade with http://ryu-no-joou.tumblr.com/

The salty sting of the air felt good on his skin, the smell of the ocean and ash rank in his nostrils. It was the smell of home, well their home away from home. Sirius was happy to see the upcoming harbor of Raven Rock, evening lights like torchbugs on the ashy coast.  
When he stepped off the boat, legs wobbling from the sea, Vorstag was not far behind. The smile on his face made it clear that tonight he was looking for fun. “Can’t wait to taste that sujamma,” He says, eager. Packs in tow, they walked the pier and to the Retching Netch “You reckon Teldryn’s in town?” Sirius had no clue, but as they opened he doors and walked their way down, the faces of many they called friend smiled to them.  
“Sirius, are you a sight for sore eyes!” the Tavern owner and those around greeted the men like friends. Being a hero to the Dunmer folk here never went unrewarded, and it seemed tonight was no different. Vorstag is already laughing alongside Delvin as they share a pint on the house. Sirius watched him from afar as they made their rounds with the locals, always certain and concerned.  
Once they’d gotten the chance to sit together, tired from the travel and several cups in, Sirius felt it was alright to unwind. Vorstag fiddled with the cover to his drink, not taking any companionable silence for granted “You look tired. Want to head home?” Severin Manor was just up the road, and he knew Sirius wasn’t one for too much small talk, even if it was with good friends.  
“Not if it spoils your night,” Sirius wasn’t here for a dire situation, he felt it was alright to settle down even if it was for several nights. “I’ve had a few drinks, If anything going home is better.” He was sure to keep his voice down, these elves had remarkable hearing. Vorstag was so like a Nord, abrupt and to the point. It was fantastic.  
“If you know what I mean.” Vorstag’s eyes where following the dark patch of hair below Sirius’ chin. He had a wily twinkle in his eye. Sirius couldn’t help but smile.  
“Just let me finish my drink.” an hour into the night and already his mate was drunk. Sirius watched as he tipped the rim to his lips and drank his fill, eager to finish and be off. Sirius was not far behind, feeling himself full of drink by the time he stood up. They where off, choosing to lurk out in case things seemed to obvious. Most of the patrons where drunk at this time of the night, anyway.  
Vorstag snickered and brought his rough hand to the Imperial’s lower back, in the dark of the stairwell and pinching his arse on the way up. The game has already begun, and Sirius couldn’t hide his smile.  
“Where’ve they buggered off to?”  
“Where do you think? You know how those Nord men are.”  
The night wasn’t quite done yet, not with the way the handsome nord swayed as he walked. Paint upon his cheek, Sirius always felt like Vorstag seduced him into maddening thoughts. Thoughts of what every man wants, he supposed. Buzzed and thoughtful, he went through his circle of keys looking for the right one. Vorstag laid his half-bared back to the door and took Sirius by the wrist “Take your time, love.”  
The door was open soon enough, and the coldness of their Manor was an unwelcome dent in their plans. Straight to the master bedroom, they stumble and fumble around in search of wood to light a fire. He could hear Vorstag curse under his breath, attempting to get the fire going without the help of magic.  
“Now who’s the one who needs to take their time?” Sirius held his hand over the pile of wood and soon it was in a smoulder. Vorstag couldn’t help but grin, standing back and watching how fire caught the black strands of his hair. It grew and grew, and soon the chamber was lit and cozy.  
“Hey, did you notice anything unusual about our bed?” the shorter man asks, smirking devilishly “Because I did.” Looking over, Sirius was surprised to see a long mirror perched on it’s side, hugging the bed.  
“How long as that been there?”  
“Oh about 3 minutes. Doesn’t it give you any clever ideas?”  
“Vorstag, you tramp.” Sirius was up on his feet again, approaching the one he called his lover. “I can already think of a few ideas, and I want to get started on them.” the Imperial was soon looming over him, work-worn hands finding itself against his neck. Kissing before the fire was nice, but Vorstag was sloppy with drink and eager to touch.  
With hints of sujamma in his kiss, Vorstag grabbed handfuls of the Imperial’s hard body underneath his shirt. “Clothes, off.” Sirius enjoyed when the smaller man demanded, the hurried grip of his lover tugging at layers and belts until he was nude before him.  
“And what about you, hm?” Sirius groans, feeling the Nord drag his stubbled lips along his collar, gripping hands on his ass. Vorstag may be large, but Sirius was strong, and took the Nord roughly into his arms. He tossed his muscled frame onto the bed, watching a thin layer of ash billow up into the air around him.  
“The mirror is kinky, don’t you think?” Vorstag slurred, intoxicated and reveling in the sight of his nude lover in both person and reflection. His armor came off piece by piece, still warm from his body until he was as nude as the Imperial himself. Sirius could only agree, he had his mind on certain parts on his lover, seeing him swell and grow excited. Vorstag’s cock was thick like the rest of him, and it stood proudly from his hips.  
“I was thinking about you sucking my cock, back in the cornerclub.” Vorstag admits, wrapping his hand around Sirius’ growing length. He played with it, pumping with his rough hands until Sirius stood firm, imposingly hard. “How about we make that happen?” His voice was heavy with drink and when Sirius climbed down his body, Vorstag simply swooned. Watching his lips dance around his cock made the Nord buck, eager to find the warmth of Sirius’ mouth.  
“You’re pushy today.” Sirius held Vorstag’s hips with his firm hands, stilling them as he took the crown of his cock into his mouth, eyes glancing up at the way the apple bobbed in his throat. “I like it.” His lips aimed to please, taking the Nord’s cock with his mouth all the while holding him still.  
Hands ran through and stroked black strands, the hair he loved so much now becoming his reigns as he led Sirius’ lips over his cock. Pleasing him was easy, Vorstag’s steady groans growing hungrier with every bob of his head. “Stop..!” He had to cry, feeling himself teetering closer to losing control of himself.  
Sirius pulled away and wiped his chin, enjoying the way he made his lover quake in pleasure. Vorstag’s cock was heavy with need, dripping at the sight of the Imperial’s strong body. Vorstag looked gorgeous under this light, all hot and ready for him. Sirius spread his legs out and teased his pucker, feeling the younger man below him squirm. It felt good making a big man like him submit, his ash brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat by the time he was pushing back into Sirius’ fingers.  
“Don’t keep me waiting, love.” He was ready, Divines, he was always ready. Vorstag’s bare legs came around the taller man and wrapped up tight with him. The Dibellan oil still remained at their bedside, Vorstag clung to him still and was dead weight in Sirius’ attempt to reach the bottle.  
“You’re not making it..hrnk..any easier for me.” Vorstag clung tighter, and ground his hips down on the unoiled cock he wanted. He snickered, drunken and handsome. When the oil was in his hands, and then all over his cock, Vorstag simply groaned with delight.  
His spine arched, his body clenched and his heart thrilled when Sirius came slowly into him. It was no longer pain, feeling his lover.. Vorstag sighed in appreciation feeling his body stretch around his cock until it was hilted tight. Muscled legs hugged Sirius’ body as he began the enchantingly slow thrusts into him, Vorstag biting his lip.  
“Fuck me,” He moans, “I’ve waited all night.” Sirius was more than happy to, looming his massive frame over the Nord. His thrusts where in earnest, black hair falling about Vorstag as he sought pleasure from his bucking hips. There was no pain in his embrace, Dunmeri liquor eased his senses and soon the brunette was growling for more.  
Being inside him, feeling his body tighten and twist around his cock as he fucked him feverishly, it was bringing Sirius to that place he always wanted to be. He kissed his husband’s throat, feeling his chest under moving palms, hot and sweaty. In the mirror, Vorstag saw himself for what he was, and loved it.  
He watched the forceful motions of his lover through the mirror’s reflection, and was climbing closer to release. The man pushed him further on the bed until they where in a tangle, rolling Vorstag atop him with shaking legs. All of his weight centered down on his cock made the Nord yelp, locking eyes with Sirius. It never failed to get Vorstag to cum, forcefully bouncing on top of his piercing member.  
“Unh, Sirius, It’s coming.” That’s exactly what he wanted to hear, the Imperial’s cock sheathed itself in his soft hole at such a speed it was making Vorstag whimper. His own member bounced up and down before Sirius’ eyes, dripping with desire and close to spending. “Let it come,” He urged, taking his husband’s cock in hand and beginning to pump it. The Nord’s hands steadied himself on Sirius’ knees, and he rocked down hard to meet every thrust until he was seeing stars.  
“Fuck!” He cried, head lolling back and feeling his body fall in deeper. “Don’t stop-”  
There was a rush of blood to the head, his heart pounding for his life as pleasure took over all else. Vorstag’s entire body tightens like a bowstring, his cock oozing thick white cum as it’s massaged in his hand. His lover came loudly, and Sirius found himself unwinding with a cry. He rode the feeling of bliss, enjoying his lover’s sex-weakened cries until he was gasping for air.  
“Stay right there.” He whispers, feeling a cool rush of air smooth over their bodies. Drunk and high on each other, Vorstag was in no mood to move from his place under Sirius. It was a spot he was proud to be in. He remained sheathed inside him, going soft in the man’s body.  
“So pushy, you know I’m not going anywhere.” Sirius kissed him, and thought of nothing but his love.


End file.
